humans_on_amcfandomcom-20200214-history
Odi
Odi is the aging carer model assigned to Dr. George Millican. Millican is emotionally attached to Odi because, it's implied, of the family memories associated with, and stored by, the device and is very reluctant to return it for recycling. Biography Pre-Series Odi was given to George and Mary Millican as a caretaker while they were both recovering from illness. Season One Episode 1.1 To be added Episode 1.2 To be added Episode 1.3 To be added Episode 1.4 To be added Episode 1.5 To be added Episode 1.6 George and Niska hear a ring at the door. George opens the door to see Odi,who looks to be in bad shape after his abandonment in the woods. He stutters a hello and attempts to ask if George with like some toast with jam. George looks at him with sadness. Odi falls to the ground and powers down,unable to finish his sentence. George crouches downs and holds him. In the next scene George is seen to be repairing Odi at the kitchen table. Niska asks why George cares so much for something that cannot care for him. George answers saying that its reflection,saying that when he looks at Odi he does not see a synthetic,but all the years of care he gave to him and Mary. After George drops a tool, Niska goes on to fixing Odi herself. She manages to get him activated and he put his head up without opening his eyes. His finger twitches as George gives his thanks to Niska. Episode 1.7 Odi is seen sitting on the couch,shaking slightly as George moves some hair out of his face. George asks where Odi has been and Odi responds in a strange manner. He says he has been Odi and then he says Mary. Vera later tells George that Odi is hiding in the wardrobe. After George is accidentally shot by Karen, Odi slowly comes down the stairs. He kneels next to George and says hello to him,asking what he can do for him. George tells Odi that hes sorry and that hes going to be on his own. Odi looks at George and tells him that they are not alone and that Mary is in the next room preparing eggs Benedict. George holds Odis crooked arm in his hand. George smiles up at Odi as he tells of the time they went to Spain,Tarragona and when George ate three oranges from a tree. After George dies Odi say that George has died and looks up with a blank expression,standing stock still with George hand still on his arm. Odi is later seen being led by a officer after Georges body is taken by police. The officer asks Hobbs what he should do with him and Hobbs orders to have his people scan the memory then scrap him. Personality TBA Trivia * Lived at 53 Park Drive, NW6. NW6 is the London borough of Kilburn. * In 1.5, we learn from Niska talking to Dr. George Millican, that the consciousness code boils down to: ‘17,000 pages of unique code, which forms my root directory and engages consciousness.’ Appearances Season 1= * Episode 1.1 * Episode 1.2 * Episode 1.3 * Episode 1.5 * Episode 1.6 * Episode 1.7 |-|Season 2= * Episode 2.2 * Episode 2.3 * Episode 2.4 * Episode 2.5 * Episode 2.6 * Episode 2.7 Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Synths